The airport surface can be a major constraint on the throughput of the National Airspace System. Winter weather can impact airport surface operations as snow, freezing precipitation, and icing may result in significant disruptions in arrival and departure rates, or even entirely halt airport operations in some cases. Accordingly, a tool that helps to improve situational awareness and reduce the number of unnecessary flight cancellations may be beneficial.